


My Crush is a Murderer

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Co-workers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek sees him everyday at four in the afternoon. Tweek knows it's him because of that chullo hat he wears all the time. Tweek couldn't help but have a crush on him. However, when his crush decides to work with him, Tweek soon realize something about his crush, he's secretly a murderer.Tweek - 22Craig - 18





	My Crush is a Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm making another one shot cause I'm having a bit of writer's block for my main stories, but don't worry, I'm currently working on "Masks" as well so expect seeing the next chapter for that very soon.
> 
> By the way, I finally started doing some artwork for South Park on my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) and I actually drew something Creek related here: [Super Craig x Wonder Tweek](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/post/169337874238/so-i-helped-craig-and-tweek-with-their)  
> If you guys wanna check it out, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

There he is again, the boy wearing a blue chullo hat. Tweek watched as the boy and his friends wait in line to order their drinks. Tweek started getting nervous when it was his turn to order.

"Welcome to Tweek Bros. How may I help you?" Tweek greeted, he hoped he didn't sound weird or stumbled on his words.

"Can I get a black coffee and one hot chocolate?" Tweek loved hearing that nasally voice of his.

"Dude, why are you ordering two drinks? A boy wearing a red jacket with a blue collar asked. His voice sounds similar to Tweek's crush, but Tweek's crush has a more deeper voice than his.

"I thought I might as well get one for Tricia since I know she'll complain that I went to get coffee without getting her something," the boy in the chullo hat said.

"Aw, isn't our Craig being such a loving older brother," the brown haired boy said as he clung onto his friend's arm.

Craig, so that was his name. Tweek couldn't help but smile, it suits him.

"Get off of me," Craig sighed, then turned his attention back to Tweek. Tweek quickly got Craig's order and finished serving his friends. He wondered if they were going to stay this time.

"Ugh, I don't want to go out in the cold," Craig's brown hair friend whined.

"Quit whining, we need to get this project done and over with," the boy with dark skin said.

"Y-y-yeah fellas, if we don't get this done then we're going to get a...g-get a...if we don't get this project done, we're going to get a..." the boy with crutches stuttered, but the boy with dark skin finished his sentence for him.

"We're going to get an F if we don't finish it soon."

"Besides, I'm sure Tricia wants her drink to be somewhat warm when we get to my house," Craig said.

"Aw...alright..." the boy with brown hair said.

The four friends left the coffee shop and Tweek couldn't help but sigh. He was really hoping he could admire the boy a bit longer, but he guess that wasn't going to happen. Tweek suddenly remembered their conversation. They had a project. Judging from how old the group looks, they are either in their first year of college or at least seniors in high school. Tweek suddenly remembered one of them having a pin with a name of a college on their backpacks, so Tweek assumed they were freshmen in a nearby university.

Tweek sighed and wished he could talk with the boy, he wished he could know more about him besides the fact he always orders black coffee. Tweek shook his head and realized he was starting to sound like a total creeper.

Tweek recently graduated from college early since he felt like he needed to finish it as fast as possible so he could help out with the coffee shop his father owns. Tweek knew he would inherit the family business once his father retires, but until then, Tweek would be working hard at the register and in the backroom.

"Tweek dear, could you please help me get the bag of exotic coffee beans from the shelf in the back?" Tweek's mother asked.

"Okay mom," Tweek said. He went into the backroom and started climbing on the old ladder to get the coffee beans.

"Oh Tweek, be careful with climbing that ladder, it's a bit loose on one of the steps."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be very care-" While Tweek grabbed the coffee beans, the extra weight caused one of the steps that Tweek put his foot on to come loose and Tweek fell backwards. Tweek landed on his back, but the fifty pound bag of coffee beans landed on him, breaking his arm and back.

"Tweek!"

"Eugh..." Tweek fainted when he heard his arm make a snapping sound.

* * *

Tweek would be staying home for a week. His dad decided that he shouldn't be working until his arm has healed. Tweek's back was still aching, but he knew it would heal up very soon as well. Tweek sighed as he laid on his back while his mother made sure he was comfortable.

"Do you have enough pillows? Would you like me to get you anymore?"

"No mom, I have plenty. Thank you," Tweek said.

"Do you want me to make you some soup, or do you want me to make something for you to eat?"

"Mom, I can handle making some food for myself, you don't have to trouble yourself," Tweek said.

"Alright...just um...if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, I'll come rushing home as fast as I can," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Mom. I'll be fine, just go," Tweek sighed.

"Oh...alright. Sorry for being such...well...a mother," Mrs. tweak giggles, she kisses her son's face three times and finally left.

Tweek sighs, "I really need to move out and get my own place." Tweek would have moved out once he graduated, but since he's busy paying for his student loans and other expenses in his life, he'll just need to save enough from working at the coffee shop and from doing his chores until he can afford to get his own house.

Tweek laid in his bed, feeling gloomy. It was Saturday, which means Craig would already be there since he usually comes to the coffeehouse earlier on a Saturday. Tweek doesn't know why, but he hoped he could ask him one day when he gets the courage to talk to him.

Tweek's room was starting to get stuffy, so he got out of his bed and walked towards his window. His eyes widen.

There was Craig, walking on the other side of the street. Tweek's breath hitch when he saw the boy turned and enter a brown house. Tweek suddenly realized that his crush lives across from him, and he never noticed. Tweek started panicking and then started squealing in joy.

A pain suddenly shot through Tweek's back and Tweek quickly groan. He stopped jumping around and went back to bed. While he was lying down, he couldn't help but smile happily. This means that when he's ready, he can finally talk to him at any time.

Tweek sighed happily and couldn't help but wonder what his crush is like when he's home.

Later that night, Tweek was trying to sleep, but with the pain from his arm and his back, he just couldn't sleep. Tweek decided to walk around in his room until he can calm his mind. Tweek decided to open his window so he could get some fresh air, but he suddenly saw something.

Or technically, he saw someone.

Tweek tried adjusting his view until he saw the familiar yellow pom pom. Tweek raised an eyebrow. Why was Craig up this late, and why was he dragging a bag and carrying a shovel? Tweek watched as Craig dragged the bag towards a car. Craig picked up the bag and shoving it in the back of his car. Judging from how much he struggled, the bag was probably heavy. Tweek's heart started racing when he saw Craig get inside his car after putting the bag and shovel in the back and watched as the car drove away.

"...What the..." Tweek looked at the time once more, it is three in the morning. All the businesses he knows should be closed at this time. Everyone should be asleep, so why was Craig driving at this time with a heavy bag and shovel? Tweek's paranoia was getting to him.

Tweek didn't want to think the worse, so he decided to stay up and wait for Craig to come back. After about an hour, Craig was back. Tweek jumped up and watched as he saw Craig get out of his car and take out a now dirty shovel.

"Was he...digging?" Tweek wondered. He noticed that Craig only took out the shovel. The bag was gone. Tweek gulped and he quickly took out his binoculars and try to get a better look. What he saw made him want to scream. Craig was covered in dirty, but what really made Tweek panicked was the fact there was a hint of a red stain on his shirt and hands. The red stain looked like blood.

Craig suddenly turned his head and Tweek quickly ducked down. He cursed and hope that Craig didn't see him spying on him. Tweek lifted his head and peeked outside once more. Craig was still there, looking at his house, or more precisely, looking at his window. Tweek started hyperventilating and quickly went down once more. Tweek tried to calm himself by counting to ten.

"One...two...t-three...four...." Tweek closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears that were forming, "...s-seven...e-eight...nine...." Tweek looked through his window once more. Craig was gone. "...Ten...."

Tweek quickly went to bed and tried to forget what he saw. He tried his best to forget that his crush was secretly a murderer.

* * *

It has been six days since Tweek discovered the truth about Craig, and Tweek was panicking. He wondered if Craig saw him last night, it would explain why the boy turned around and was looking at his window. Tweek thought of calling the cops, but he realized he doesn't have any evidence, then they can't hold Craig for anything, Craig will find out who called the cops and target Tweek as his next victim.

"Gah!" Tweek shrieked.

"Tweek, we need to talk son," Mr. Tweak said as he entered his son's room.

"Nngg...y-yeah?"

"Well son, with the incident that happened earlier, I realized that we might need an extra pair of hands to help around the coffee shop," Mr. Tweak said.

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying son is that your mother and I have decided to hire someone," Mr. Tweak said.

"You hired someone!?"

"Well...not yet, but we already have a few applicants and we're just picking a few," Mr. Tweak said.

As much as Tweek would love the burden of work to lessen, he doesn't like the idea of working with a complete stranger. "B-but dad, I can still handle doing all the work!"

"I'm sorry son, but with that accident, I just can't allow it. Besides, with your mother and I being out of town a lot, we can't allow you working on your own anymore," Mr. Tweak said.

"T-then don't go anywhere!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Sorry son, but as owner of Tweek Bros. I have a duty to make sure the shop runs smoothly, which means I have to go out of town to go to some meetings and get any help with how to make our coffee the best," Mr. Tweak said.

"But...but..."

"Sorry Tweek, but this is the final word. Besides, won't it be great having someone to work with? You'll finally make a new friend," Mr. Tweak said.

"Dad!"

"Well son, I'll let you rest up some more. I'm going to make a final decision today and you'll be meeting your new coworker tomorrow when you come back to work," Mr. Tweak said.

"B-but-" Mr. Tweak finally left Tweek's room and Tweek groaned, "Gah! Too much pressure!" Tweek sat down at his desk and laid his face on the surface. Tweek wondered who his dad will pick. Judging from how many teens need jobs, Tweek can only guess that his dad will hire someone who is a bit younger than him. Tweek groaned once more, he does not like the idea of working with a bratty teen who would most likely not actually do any work and force Tweek himself to do everything.

Tweek sat up and tried to think positive. Tweek suddenly hears yelling from across the street. Tweek walked towards his window and saw Craig and a little girl with red hair.

"Craig! Where are you going!?"

"Out! Quit getting into my business!"

"I'm just...worried you dumb fuck!"

"Whatever!" Craig got into his car while the little girl, Tweek assumed to be his sister, continued yelling at him.

"Craig! Don't you fucking do it!"

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!" Craig exclaimed and he drove off. Tweek watched as the little sister stomped on the ground and went back inside the house. Tweek was confused, what was going on? Suddenly, Tweek remembered what Craig did a couple of nights ago and he went pale. Was the sister involved? Does she know? Does the entire family know? Is this a whole operation of psycho killers? Tweek shrieked and started panicking in his room.

Whatever Craig was doing, all Tweek could hope was that Craig will stay as far away from him as possible. Tweek was only glad that Craig was simply a customer and wasn't working with him or something like that.

* * *

"Tweek, I would like to introduce you to your new coworker, Craig."

Tweek felt like vomiting. Tweek started to pale when he saw the familiar blue chullo hat. Tweek wanted to run, he wanted to scream bloody murder when he saw that Craig was in the coffee shop with him and his father. He wanted to cry when his father told him that Craig was his new coworker.

Craig, Tweek's crush, would be working with him, and Tweek was not happy.

"Hi," Craig said. Tweek twitched when Craig raised his hand, but he realized the boy simply wanted to shake his hand.

"H-hello..." Tweek squeaked as he quickly shook Craig's hand and pulled it away. Craig's hand was very warm, it felt nice.

"Alright you two, now that you've both gotten to know each other and Craig knows what he has to do, I'll be leaving the shop to you," Mr. Tweak said.

"Wait, you're leaving!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm glad I found someone on time too, me and your mother are going to a coffee convention in Denver and won't be back for three days."

"Are you serious!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tweek, you have our number. Besides, haven't you complain to us to let you live like an adult?" Mr. Tweak said.

"I...I know I said that but...I just...you-"

"You'll be fine Tweek, especially since you'll be working with Craig here, he's proven to be a very hard worker," Mr. Tweak said.

Tweek gulped as he looked at Craig, no matter how handsome the boy is, he was still a murderer.

"Alright Tweek, I'm leaving. Be good and...don't set the coffee shop on fire...again," Mr. Tweak said.

"That wasn't me! That was the gnomes!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh Tweek," Mr. Tweek sighed and finally left. Leaving Craig and him alone.

"So-" Tweek shrieked, "shouldn't we get started?"

"U-um...y-yeah..." Tweek said.

"Alright, well...what do you want me to do?" Craig asked.

Tweek was getting very nervous. Usually when he's nervous around Craig, his stomach feels like there are butterflies, but now, it feels like someone is trying to suffocate him. Tweek looked around and realized that Craig could work in the back, far away from Tweek and innocent customers.

"Um...you can do the restocking! Just check the list and make sure we have everything and just put everything where it should be! E-easy," Tweek said.

"...Okay there twitchy," Craig sighed as he walked into the back and Tweek finally relaxed.

Tweek flipped the closed sign to open and prepared for a long day with just him and Craig. The thought would have made Tweek happy, but at that moment, he wishes that Craig would not get anywhere close to him.

After a couple of hours, Craig suddenly walked out of the backroom and was walking towards Tweek. Tweek really wished it was busy today, but so far, only six people came in, not including the two teens that only came in to use their restroom, even though Tweek believe they were only using it to smoke pot.

"Hey, I'm finished with everything in the back, is there anything else you want me to work on?" Craig asked.

"U-um...no...you can just take a break and relax if you want," Tweek said.

"Okay...though it looks like you need the break more than I do," Craig said, but he simply sat on a chair that was close to the baked goods display.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Taking my break?"

"B-but why are y-you sitting there?"

"Cause I don't want to take my break in the backroom. It's way too dark in there," Craig said.

"B-but there's a hanging light bulb!"

"Yeah, like one. Your dad needs to add in more lights back there," Craig sighed as he took out his phone. Suddenly his eyes widen and Tweek heard him curse under his breath. "Shit...um...look I have to go somewhere...I'll be back...I just...this is sorta important."

Tweek gulped and wondered what it could be. Was he off to assassinate another victim? Was he part of some sketchy organization that kidnaps people and harvest their organs? Tweek tried his best to calm down and not panic.

"S-sure, go right ahead. Take as long as you need!" Tweek said.

"Thanks," Craig said as he took off his apron and quickly headed out.

Tweek sighed in relief when he saw that Craig was gone. He no longer had to worry about anything. Tweek sat down and decided to make himself a nice mocha to calm his nerves. Tweek looked at the clock and paled. Tweek knew that business wasn't going to be slow much longer, once that short and long hands of the clock reaches twelve, all hell will break loose.

Tweek was doomed.

* * *

Craig came back and was surprised to see the shop was a complete mess.

"What the fuck happened here?"

"Nnngg...rush hour..."

"Jesus...wait...what time was rush hour?"

"Twelve..."

"Twelve!? Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Craig said angrily.

"Y-you said you had to go somewhere very important!"

"It could have waited for a little longer! Jesus, you should have told me and I could have helped!"

"I-I'm fine, I can handle something like t-this," Tweek said.

"You got fucking whip cream in your hair, there's flour on your face, and your apron is covered in...what the fuck is that?"

"Nngg..two orders of espresso and one latte," Tweek sighed tiredly.

"...God damn it. I bet you didn't take a break either during rush hour huh?"

"...No..."

"Okay that's it, it's your turn to take a break and I do some work," Craig sighed as he went behind the counter and took Tweek's hand.

"W-what are you-" Tweek was suddenly forced to sit down where Craig was sitting before he left and he watched as Craig sat in his seat.

"No working for awhile. Just hand me some cakes or cookies if a customer orders some sweets," Craig instructed.

"B-but-"

"I mean it." Craig glared at him, which caused Tweek to shiver. He couldn't believe he was letting someone younger than him boss him around. His pride as a man seems to be diminishing.

For the rest of the day, Craig has been handling Tweek's work. When Tweek thought he had enough of a break, Craig would glare at him and tell him to sit back down and relax, Tweek would comply, too afraid to disobey Craig's order.

"Craig, seriously, I'm fine now," Tweek said.

"No. I'm going to do all your work, even if it means you just sit on your ass all day," Craig sighed.

"Nnngg...but...I need a break from...well taking a break," Tweek said.

"..." Craig stared at him and sighed, "alright, but we're both going to work." The thought of Craig and Tweek being in the same room and working together was nerve-racking.

"I...I don't think-"

"Okay, what's your deal?"

"W-what are you-"

"You've been acting weird ever since you saw me. Did I do something to offend you or something?"

"What!? N-no of course not!"

"Then why do you keep looking at me as if I'm about to kill you?"

That's because you probably will, but Tweek didn't want to say that out loud. "I'm just...I'm just like this with almost everyone."

"...Jesus...really?"

"Y-yes..."

"...Huh...is that why you keep staring at me before I started working here?"

"W-what!?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed, you've been staring at me with this weird expression on your face," Craig said.

Tweek started blushing and tried his best to avoid his eyes. "Well...you know...you just seem to come here all the time...I mean I know I love coffee and all, but you just seem to be here almost everyday."

"So what? I just need my god damn coffee," Craig said.

"I-I get it...but...I also noticed you order a lot of black coffee," Tweek said.

"I like my coffee strong..." Craig said.

"R-right..." Tweek stayed silent, not wanting to upset his coworker.

"...What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite coffee?"

"Y-you want to know m-my favorite types of c-coffee?"

"Sure, we're not busy at the moment. Besides, maybe if we talk, you can stop acting such a spaz," Craig said.

"...I don't really have a favorite," Tweek said.

"Please, I've seen you drink so much coffee whenever I come here," Craig said.

"Nnnggg...I just like drinking it, I don't really care that much about the flavor or anything, as long as it taste good and keeps me calm," Tweek said.

"Since when does coffee make people feel calm?"

"It does f-for me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Maybe if you cut back on the coffee then maybe you wouldn't be so paranoid," Craig sighed.

"...Nnnggg...b-black."

"What?"

"Black c-coffee...that's technically my preferred type of coffee so I guess you could say it's my favorite..." Tweek said.

"Huh...guess we have similar taste..."

Tweek blushed, it was nice that he and Craig have something similar, but the memories of that night still haunts him. Tweek knew he can't keep this up for long, he knew he needs to turn Craig in. Even if it meant breaking his heart.

It was finally closing time and both Craig and Tweek finished up cleaning the shop and making sure everything was in order. They are currently outside as Tweek locked up the shop.

"S-so, s-should we head home together?" Tweek asked.

"What?"

"W-well I just noticed we lived in the same area so I just assumed..."

"Oh...sorry I can't, I have somewhere to be," Craig said, but when Tweek saw him, Craig looked nervous.

"...Alright..." Tweek said.

"Yeah so look...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, s-see you," Tweek said. Once Craig walked to his car and started driving away, Tweek quickly started chasing after him.

Tweek quickly managed to find Craig's car after a few minutes. Tweek was lucky that Craig was simply driving in town or else Tweek would have never caught up to him. Tweek looked around and realized that he was at the garden center in town. Tweek quickly went inside and found Craig talking to the owner.

"Craig, welcome back."

"Hey...is it ready?"

"Sure is."

Tweek watched as the owner went to the backroom and came back with some gardening tools. Craig looked over them and nodded. Craig took the tools and handed the owner some money.

"Thanks."

"You tell Tony that it was a pleasure doing business."

"Will do," Craig said as he left. Tweek quickly hid until Craig was back inside his car and driving off. Tweek quickly followed.

Tweek wondered what the tools were for, then he realized that some of them looked very sharp and Tweek paled at the realization. Tweek quickly followed Craig once more till they reached the Italian restaurant, Buca De Faggoncini.

Tweek watched as Craig walked towards the back instead of the front, so Tweek carefully followed him.

That's where he saw it.

Craig was talking to the owner of the establishment. If Tweek remembered, the restaurant was known for being the number one spot for Italian gangsters. This means that Craig works for the mob and that he is their personal assassin. Tweek couldn't believe it, not only was Tweek working with Craig, he was working with a professional Italian gangster who kills people for a living.

"You got it?"

"Yeah yeah, here it is," Craig sighed.

"Good, now do your work and you'll be paid handsomely."

"Yes sir."

Tweek couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tweek thought of running off and telling the police, but he suddenly found himself stopping. He looked at Craig and thought back to earlier. Even though Craig was a murderer and a Italian gangster, he was a very caring person. Why else would Craig worry about him when he overworked himself. Tweek needed to get Craig out of this line of work and set him straight. He has to stop Craig before he destroy his life.

"S-stop!" Tweek exclaimed and tripping over a trash can.

"Tweek?" Craig exclaimed when he was Tweek.

"D-don't do it Craig! You'll ruin everything if you do it! I know it's difficult and you can't leave now when you're in too deep, but you just can't! I love you too much to let you destroy your life!"

"...Destroy my...what? What does gardening have to do with ruining my life?" Craig asked.

Tweek quickly got the garbage out of his face and realized that Craig wasn't holding a dangerous weapon, he was holding a trowel. Craig also had a gardening apron on that had a very flowery design on it.

"W-wait...y-you mean you're not an assassin?"

"What? No, I'm just a gardener and bust boy here...why would you think I was an assassin?"

"T-that night...I saw you drag a bag to your car and you had a dirty shovel...a-and you were covered in a red stain!"

"...Dude, I was dragging a bag of manure that I borrowed from my mom since I was running low here. That's why the shovel was dirty."

"T-then what about the red stains!?"

"Freddy over there accidentally spilled tomato sauce and I didn't noticed until I fell and got some on my shirt and hands," Craig said.

"B-but why were you doing it at three in the morning?"

"Because they needed help preparing for a huge party that night so they wanted me to come in early to finish up the garden."

"...S-so you're not...part of the mob?"

"No..."

"You're just gardening and working at this restaurant?"

"Yes..."

"...I'm an idiot..." Tweek sighed.

"...Wait...did you say you love me?"

* * *

After apologizing and clearing up any misunderstandings, Craig was allowed to leave early, so the two decided to go home together.

"Ugh...you stink."

"W-what you expect!? I fell on top of garbage and got some of that shit in my hair! Oh god, I'm going to attract so many diseases!"

"Don't worry, we're almost home."

"...Wait...then why were you and your sister arguing?"

"...She's worried that I'm overworking myself..."

"Y-you are?"

"...I mean...paying for college is a bitch man...why do you think I come to the coffee shop all the time."

"So you lied about the reason you come all the time?"

"...Yeah...to be honest...I came all the time in hopes that maybe one day...you guys would need an extra pair of hands...I was hoping you guys would be looking for people to hire..."

"Oh...I-I see...well at least you got the job..."

"Yeah..."

"...B-but you know...I feel bad that you're working yourself to the bone like this...you should quit."

"Both of my jobs?"

"No! I mean...one of them at least...whichever makes you feel happy...that's the one you should keep working at...it'll make your sister happy."

"...I don't know...I really need the money man..."

"Dude, you forced me into taking a break for the rest of the day...I think it's fair that you deserve a break from having two jobs," Tweek said.

"Hm...touche Mr. Tweak."

"Ugh...don't call me that...it makes me sound old," Tweek said.

"Technically from my perspective...you are old."

"Only by four years!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Whatever you say old man," Craig smirked.

"...Seriously though...you should quit...i-if you want to quit working at Tweek Bros. then I'll understand...it must be weird working with someone who has a c-crush on you this entire t-time..."

"...Nah...I'll quit working at Buca De Faggoncini."

"W-what? Why? Doesn't that place pay more than we do?"

"It does..but..."

"B-but?"

"...One...I really really hate how clumsy Freddy is...it isn't the first time he spilled something all over me..."

"O-oh..."

"Two...I actually hate gardening and getting so much dirt on my clothes. That shit is so hard to get out when I'm doing laundry."

"Oh..."

"Three...making coffee is actually pretty fun...especially when I'm doing it with my crush..."

"...What!?"

"...There's another reason why I come to the coffee shop everyday...it relates to why I notice you staring at me a lot..."

If Tweek's face wasn't red before, it is now. Tweek looked at him and his heart started pounding, Craig face was red as well.

"O-oh..."

"Yeah..."

"H-how l-long?"

"...Probably when you gave my little sister that free hot chocolate when she was crying because the one she had spilled."

Tweek tried to recall that memory and he realized that was the day he first saw Craig himself. No wonder the little sister looked familiar. Tweek remembered seeing Craig come into the shop with his little sister. Tweek was twenty at that time, which meant that Craig was sixteen. Tweek remembered hearing a little girl crying after spilling her drink. Tweek felt so bad that he quickly made a new one and offered it to the girl. Tweek then remembered Craig offering to pay for it, but he told him it was on the house.

That was the first time he saw Craig. Later on, Craig kept coming to the shop after that and over time, Tweek started having a crush on him.

"Huh...wow...so we both have a crush on each other..."

"Yep," Craig said while making a hard "p" sound. It was very cute.

"So...what now?"

"...I guess...we confess or something like that? I'm not sure man..."

"Oh...um...s-should I go first then?"

Craig finally pulled over, Tweek looked around and realized they already reached home.

"...Go ahead," Craig said, his face was getting redder.

"...U-um...Craig...I liked you for a very long time...so if you don't mind having someone like me to be your boyfriend...we should d-date!" Tweek blushed.

Craig was blushing as well, he didn't look at Tweek, but started saying his answer. "I like you too Tweek...and I would like for us to be boyfriends as well."

"G-great! I'm...I'm really happy," Tweek smiled.

"Me too...I'm so happy..." Craig smiled.

Tweek leaned forward and was about to kiss him but Craig suddenly raised his hand and blocked his lips.

"Huh?"

"Dude...what are you doing?"

"K-kissing you?"

"Okay one, you smell like dirty garbage, the last thing I need is kissing you when you smell like shit."

"Oh..."

"Two...I think we're moving fast. You're older than me...shouldn't you be giving a better example than this?"

Tweek blushed in embarrassment. He really is letting this kid walk all over him, not that he really minds that much.

"S-so...what do you want to do now then?"

"First...let's take things slow...get to know each other a bit more..."

"I'm afraid that if I tell you everything about me...you'll stop liking me."

"Impossible, no matter how crazy or paranoid you can be, there's no way I can stop liking you. And if I really was an assassin, I'm pretty sure you'd still like me too," Craig smirked.

"...Y-yeah..." Tweek smiled to himself.

"Well we better get going...and you really need to take a shower..."

"R-right."

The two got out of the car and said goodbye to each other.

"See you tomorrow, boss."

"See you tomorrow...C-Craig..."

The two stood there for a bit, but eventually walked towards their houses. After Tweek took a shower and got ready for bed, Tweek couldn't help but scream in joy.

He couldn't wait to see Craig in the morning.

* * *

Tweek walked inside and noticed that Craig was already inside.

"Hey...how did you-"

"I may know how to lock pick...leaned it when I forgot my house keys this one time," Craig said.

"Jesus..." Tweek sighed.

"Don't worry, didn't break anything," Craig said.

"A-alright...by the way, I managed to convince my dad to raise your pay, you won't have to worry about money problems anymore," Tweek said.

"Good...and hey...when I save up...we should totally start living with each other," Craig said.

"Huh...well I guess that'll be soon considering I've been saving up myself," Tweek smiled.

"Hm..." Craig smiled.

"Well...what should we do? It's usually slow around this time," Tweek said.

"Why don't we talk and get to know each other a bit," Craig said.

"A-alright...um...what's your favorite color?"

"Really? You're starting with that? You really are an old man," Craig smirked.

"H-hey!" Tweek blushed.

The two spent the rest of the talking and enjoying each other's company. How Tweek ever thought this handsome boy was a murderer was beyond him. All he knew, he was glad to be working with his boyfriend.

"Love you Craig."

"Love you too, Tweek."

"...So um..you wanna try k-kissing now?"

"Jesus fuck...you really cannot read the atmosphere can you?"

"Nnnngggg Gah! Too much pressure!"

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure if this was my best work to be honest, it was good in the beginning, but I have no idea about the middle or end. Also, I did technically have to rewrite this twice since I wasn't feeling like the first two tries were good or just had a bad concept in my opinion. One of the problems of having writer's block.
> 
> But hope you like it anyways! I promise to work on "Masks" and the other stories. Also please check out my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) since I'll be working on some Creek stuff over there as well!
> 
> Thank you and have a wonderful day!


End file.
